Not A Prop
by SpasticPinkSkittle
Summary: When a shy girl gets dared to check out a show at club Exquisite, what happens when she ends up eye-level with Richie's namesake?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys, this will probably... hopefully, be a one-shot. I recently posted a True Blood story, and some of my followers have requested more Joe Manganiello stories. There don't seem to be many Magic Mike stories out there, so this ones for all the BDR fans out there. Because Richie needs love too. Lol.**

I stood outside the doors, just staring ahead. I was nervous, a little scared, but mostly excited. Not that I'd admit that to Sydney. "If you just keep staring at the doors, we're going to miss the show. Come on Claire, don't chicken out on me now." My best friend taunted. I huffed and yanked open the doors to club Exquisite. "It's your fault we're here anyways!" I glared at her. She grinned widely and dragged me towards the stage, stopping only when we were right up against it. "You're gonna love this.." Sydney smiled as the lights dimmed and the music came on.

 **Earlier that day:**

Sydney and I were sitting around my house, just hanging out like usual. Somehow we got on the subject of strippers. In particular, the cock-rocking Kings of Tampa. There were plenty male strippers in Florida, but none compared to the Kings. Magic Mike, Ken, Big Dick Richie, Tito, Tarzan, and some new blood, the Kid. I zoned back into our conversation just in time to hear, "and it's not ironic!". "Wait.. Huh?" I asked confused. "Richie! His stage name, Big Dick Richie, it's not ironic. It's.. Wow." She giggled. I raised an eyebrow. "You realize he probably stuffs his g-string right? Or uses a prop." I shrugged. Sure, the guy was gorgeous. Ridiculously so. But no one was that perfect. Richie was 6'5", and had muscles on top of muscles. He had a head full of thick black hair and the beard to match. His eyes were a dark brown, and he had one hell of a smile. "Nope! I'll prove you wrong. He's got this routine tonight where he stands behind a partition and goes full frontal. You're going to get in that hot seat and see for yourself." Sydney goaded. I groaned, knowing I had been played. "Fine." I bit out.

 **Present time:**

I was mesmerized watching the guys' routines. The solo ones were good too. But there was one in particular I was both dreading and anticipating. When the music hit, Richie came out in a dark gray tailored suit, with black suspenders and a white button down. Someone had wheeled out a transparent partition, and a single chair was placed to the side of it, giving the occupant a clear view behind the screen. As Richie looked over the crowd, I tried to hide behind the person next to me, but Sydney wouldn't have it. She grabbed me and shoved me front and center, screaming, "Richie! Over here! Pick her!". My cheeks were red, and I ducked my head. But my fate had been sealed. The large man approached, and it seemed as though the closer he got, the bigger he got. I squeaked when he scooped me up and deposited me in the chair on stage. He shrugged out of the jacket and lowered the suspenders. His gaze locked with mine and he ripped open the button down, slinging the garment off behind the partition. I gasped as he swiveled his hips and rolled his body. He had incredible rhythm. I squealed when he rushed at me, picked me up, chair and all, and ground his hips into mine. When he set me back down, I was panting. He sauntered back behind the partition and rolled his big body a little more. Thrusting his pelvis in a way that was much too enticing. All of a sudden, he grabbed 2 handfuls of his pants and ripped them off. The crowd went wild. My jaw dropped. Only 1 thing went through my mind, and unfortunately, I voiced my thoughts. "Holy shit! It's not a fucking prop. It's not a prop!". I slapped my hands over my mouth. Richie turned to face me fully, and smirking, he ran his hand down his abs then shook it at me. I mean it. He wrapped his hand around himself and just shook it at me. My eyes widened and I gripped onto the chair for dear life. He leaned down and picked up his discarded shirt, using it to cover himself. Then he walked out from behind the screen and scooped me up, dropping the shirt, and using me to cover himself as he walked off stage. All I could do was hang on. "I'm not kidnapping you, I promise. We can't go full frontal out there, and I'd much rather a handful of gorgeous woman, over a handful of dick." He grinned at me as he walked us to the locker room. "O-okay." I stuttered. He patted my behind as he set me down, turning to pull on some gym shorts. Just as I was starting to freak out, Sydney came running into the room. "Thanks Richie! She needed that." She laughed and hugged him. He chuckled and hugged her back, "No problem Syd, but do you have any idea how awkward it was knowing you were in the audience?! Christ kid." Richie groaned. I stared between the two of them. Sydney attempted to peek down Richie's shorts, but he swatted her hand away and shook his finger at her. "You're my kid sister's best friend. You're practically my sister. Stop that. Don't look at me like that." He glared at her. "Y-you two know each other?!" I stuttered out. They turned to me. Sydney was grinning smugly. Richie looked slightly concerned. "On a scale of 1-10, how traumatized are you right now?" He asked. "Umm.. I don't think I'm traumatized. Really confused maybe. But not traumatized. Also, I find it difficult to look you in the eye right now." I squealed. Richie laughed loudly as tugged me into his chest for a bear hug. We all walked over to the couch and sat. Sydney on one side, Richie on the other. I sat in the center, but he pulled me into his lap. "Claire, I'm sorry. Yes, I've known Richie for years. You know Celeste? That's his sister." Sydney explained. "I never knew that. So why did you set me up for this?!" I glared at her. She grinned smugly. "Remember that blind date I tried to set you up on a few weeks ago?" She asked me. I nodded. "Well..." She nodded at the big man behind me. I chanced a look at him. "Hi, I'm Richie. It's nice to meet you, and I'd love to take you to dinner. I even promise to keep all my clothes on." He smiled a genuine smile and I'm pretty sure I sighed. "O-okay. That would be nice. I'm Claire, it's nice to meet you too." I smiled back. So after an awful dare from my best friend, seeing first hand how he lives up to his name, and being center stage for a strip show, I'm going on a date with Big Dick Richie... Oh boy...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Ask and you shall receive. I'm continuing this story, I'm not sure how long it will be. But since it went over so well, here you go.**

Holy crap. Holy crap. Holy crap. Big Dick Richie just asked me out! Wait, no. Richie just asked me out. I've got to stop using his whole stage name. After exchanging numbers at the club, and deciding when our date would be, I went home. It's been 2 days, and I'm still in shock. I was lying in my bed, almost aslep, when my phone rang. "Hello?" I asked sleepily. "Hey beautiful, I didn't wake you did I?" Richie's deep voice rumbled through the phone. I blushed. "N-no. I was up. Just lying in bed, I can't seem to sleep." I rambled on. He chuckled. "Lying in bed huh? Any chance you'll tell me what you're wearing?" He laughed. "Richie!" I squeaked. "Relax honey, I'm only kidding. But seriously though, why can't you get to sleep?" He asked. "I'm not sure, I'm just restless I guess. Overtired. I'm exhausted, but I can't seem to relax enough to sleep." I sighed unhappily. "I'm sorry, anything I can do?" He asked genuinely. "Short of coming over to entertain me and/or be used as my personal pillow, nope." I spoke without thinking. "I've been told I make a good pillow. I'm warm, and big enough for you to curl up on my chest, and I smell pretty good." He chuckled. "You do smell really good, and you are insanely big." I chuckled. "If you're interested, I can be there in 10 minutes." He said. I paused for a bit. "Richie..." I hesitated. "Yeah Claire?" He asked. "Just cuddling right? Nothing else?" I asked for clarification. "You set the pace. If you want something, you'll have to make the first move honey. Only cuddling, I promise. I'd just really like to hold you, to be honest." He answered truthfully. I rattled off my address. "I'm on my way, need anything?" Richie rumbled. "Chocolate?" I mumbled. "You got it babe. I'll be there in 20." He said, and hung up. The nerves hit me then. Oh my God. Richie's on his way. Richie is on his way... To my house... To cuddle... In my bed... I squeaked and jumped out of bed, rushing into the bathroom to brush my teeth and re-apply deodorant. I took my hair down from the braid I had it in, fluffed out the waves, and sprayed on a little perfume. I glanced at my toes. Good, my pedicure still looked fresh. I grabbed my vanilla scented body lotion and lathered up. I was heading back to my bed, but paused and glanced down at what I was wearing. A ratty old tshirt and gym shorts. I ran into my closet and whipped off my clothes, grabbing a fitted black tank top, and in a last minute attempt at seduction, a pair of hot pink lace panties. I know I said only cuddling, but my God the man was beautiful. I had just finished debating on whether to wear a bra or not when a knock on the door caught my attention. With no time left, I tossed the bra back into my dresser, deciding to just go without. I walked to the door and checked the peephole first. When I saw it was Richie, I opened the door, standing behind it slightly. When he made it inside, I closed the door and steeled my nerves. "Come on, I'm exhausted, and I need sleep." I said as I sashayed passed him and grabbed his hand and guided him through my home. "You're not gonna make this easy on me, are you?" Richie groaned from behind me. I looked back and saw his eyes locked on my wiggling ass. I just shrugged and grinned. We made it to my bedroom and I crawled into bed on my hands and knees, like I always do, not realizing the view Richie would have. He growled behind me and I froze. Then scrambled under the covers. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself and stripped off his tshirt. He kicked off his shoes and socks, leaving his jeans on. He crawled onto the bed and moved over me, caging my small frame in under his much larger one. I gasped when he leaned down and gave me a kiss. Just a sweet, slow kiss. Then he moved onto his side of the bed, rolling to his back. He reached out with a big arm and slid me clean across the bed, and onto his chest. I sighed contentedly, he really was comfy. "Are you wearing underwear?" I asked randomly. Richie snorted. "Yes. Any particular reason?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. I blushed when I realized how that sounded. "I just meant that your jeans are probably uncomfortable. If you're wearing underwear, you could take them off. Your jeans I mean. If you wanted." I babbled on nervously. Richie chuckled and rolled me off of him, he stood and pulled off his jeans, leaving on a pair of skin tight boxer briefs that had me whimpering. I was staring. I knew I was. But I couldn't look away. Richie hooked his thumbs in the band and moved them slightly lower. I squeaked and slapped my hands over my eyes, nearly falling out of the bed. He laughed loudly and laid back down, pulling me back to him. "You've seen it before, I don't know why you're getting shy on me now." He grinned. "Th-that's... That's just... I can't even... I mean.. " I stuttered. Richie laughed again and kissed my forehead. "Sleep honey." He rumbled. "Ok... Night Richie." I croaked out.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning cozy and content. During the night, I had somehow ended up half underneath Richie's big body. He had one arm supporting my head, the other one wrapped around my torso, keeping me securely plastered to him. His hand found its way up my shirt and was holding my breasts. Plural. At 6"5', his hands were as large as the rest of him, and at 5"2', there wasn't really all that much of me. So one of his hands easily spanned the width of my torso. I made to pull away, and he growled, tugging me even closer still. I moved his hand that was holding my chest, sliding it back to a respectable place on my side. Apparently sleeping Richie didn't like that, because he slid it again, but this time he went down instead of up. His big hand cupped me through my panties, the heat from his palm warming me thoroughly. I trembled, stifling a moan. I attempted to move his hand, but he growled again, tightening his hand between my legs and grinding against my ass. Hard, his size was even more intimidating than when it was at rest. It felt like a steel fence post was knocking on my behind. I didn't know what to do, when I moved forward, I was rocking into his hand, but when I moved back I was grinding against him. I was a panting, whimpering, trembling mess. He finally started to wake up, nuzzling my neck and stretching his big body behind me. He wiggled his hand slightly, adjusting it, but kept holding me. "R-r-Richie?" I stuttered. "Hmm?" He asked sleepily. "Y-you awake?" I croaked out. "Mm-hmm... How'd you sleep honey?" He asked. His voice still rough and husky from sleep. "Umm... I... Well- shit Richie stop moving your hand!" I squeaked out. The subtle, slow movements were driving me insane. He didn't even realize he was doing it. I was panting, my eyes rolling around my skull. "Huh?" He asked, still groggy. "I said.. Oh God. Can you.. Christ..." I rambled. I felt him grin into my shoulder. Oh he was awake now, the ass hole. "Shit. Richie.. You should... Oh!" I trailed off at the end as he angled his wrist, and tugged my hips back against his. "What was that Claire?" He asked smugly. "Richie I.. Oh shit.. Shit shit shit...r-Richie!" I purred, my body going lax as I fought to catch my breath. He slowly slid has hand away from me, and I trembled. "Good morning honey." He rumbled in my ear as he pulled the blankets back up and tucked me into his arms. "Uunnhh..." I grunted. That was as good as it was going to get. I wasn't capable of complete sentences at the moment. He chuckled, then his stomach growled. "Come on sleeping beauty. Time for breakfast. Feed me." He playfully smacked my ass and went to get up. I whined in protest, clinging to him. Richie laughed and tugged me more fully onto his chest. "5 more minutes..." I moaned, nuzzling his beard. "Fine, 5 more minutes. But then you'd better feed me woman." He laughed, kissing me quickly. I purred happily and went back to snuggling. I heard the front door open and I felt Richie tense. "Relax, it's just Sydney. She's the only one who has a key." I told him, not even lifting my head from his chest. He relaxed again and we finally got up, meeting Sydney in the living room. "Oh hello! What do we have here?" She goaded. "Not a word. I'm making breakfast." I held up a hand to stop her inquiries. She grinned big and headed into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes at her. Just as we were about to follow her, someone knocked on the door. I opened it, cranky as hell at being disturbed. "What?" I asked without looking up. "Dear where are your pants? And who is that giant of a man standing behind you? In his underwear?" My mother asked cautiously. About that time Sydney came up next to me. "That's Richie! He's a stripper, and I hope he's banging your daughter!" She burst out laughing. My mother, the original hippie that she is, looked Richie up and down, and nodded approvingly. She turned back to me. "Good for you dear!" She smiled. "Mother! We're not- I mean we haven't.. He's just.." Richie cut me off. "Hi, I'm Richie, and while taking my clothes off on the weekends is fun, I actually do have a day job." He chuckled. "Which is?" My mother prompted. "I own a contracting company about an hour away. Five days a week, I'm there." He explained calmly. I spun to look at him. "You don't strip full time?" I exclaimed, a little louder than I wanted to. "Nope, sorry to disappoint. But I'm not real big on the non-stop party atmosphere. I'm a little old for a the boozing and random hook-ups." He explained. "Oh thank God!" I breathed a sigh of relief and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back and chuckled. "What was that for?" He laughed. "I can't date a stripper. They're man whores. But you! I can date you!" I babbled. Which cracked him up all over again. "Well I'm glad that you can date me, and no, I'm not a man whore. Now feed me woman, I'm withering away over here!" He mock growled. I raised an eyebrow. He grinned. "Put some pants on, you're very distracting." I told him as I headed To my kitchen. Both my mother and Sydney were busy checking out Richie's ass as he walked away. It really was a great ass.


	4. Chapter 4

My mother bid us farewell and left shortly after Richie came back, with pants on. He was still bare chested and barefoot, rocking the sleepy sexy man look. I was still in my tank top and undies. I cooked a quick breakfast and we ate, then I started guzzling my morning coffee. I was cranky as hell without it. Sydney was chattering away, like always. I listened with one ear as I climbed up onto Richie's lap, snuggling into his chest without thinking. He never missed a beat, kissing my head, then taking another bite of his breakfast. Sydney stopped mid-sentence, staring at me with wide eyes. "What?" I growled. "You realize you just climbed onto his lap right?! The same man that you couldn't even look in the eyes less than a week ago? Why are you here so early anyways?" She rambled. "Claire couldn't sleep. I offered to be her pillow. She said to bring chocolate, so here I am." Richie rumbled, finishing off his plate. "Claire never sleeps. She's got some serious insomnia, I doubt cuddling will help that." Sydney snorted. "Actually I slept like a rock. I don't even think I moved." I sighed happily. It was true, I rarely ever slept more than 2 hours at a time or so. Last night was the first time I can remember sleeping all night. It was wonderful. "I'm keeping him." I grumbled, sipping my coffee. "You realize now that you're going to have to sleep over every night, right?" Sydney told Richie. He patted my behind. "Well pack your bag then, I've got a job bright and early tomorrow morning, we'll have to stay at my place tonight. On the weekends, I just crash at Mike's." He said. I nodded contentedly. "What'd you do to her?!" Sydney yelled. Richie raised an eyebrow. "She's never this complacent. She's the most difficult person I know." Sydney laughed. I glared at her. "Oh hush and drink your coffee." She chuckled. I kicked out at her, but Richie caught my ankle and tugged me further into his arms, effectively trapping me. I sighed happily and nuzzled his chest. Sydney shook her head in shock. "You broke her. You broke Claire." She said. Richie laughed. "I didn't break her, she just let go of a little tension is all." He grinned smugly. "She can still walk, so I know you two didn't do the dirty. Whatever's going on here, I like it." Sydney smiled. "Sydneeyy..." I groaned, blushing furiously. "And Just for future reference, I'm not going anywhere near that thing! It's downright terrifying!" I exclaimed, motioning toward his lap. Sydney and Richie both burst out laughing. "Oh Claire... Sweet innocent Claire. Trust me, you'll change your tune sooner or later." Sydney grinned. "Yeah I'll be gentle, scout's honor." Richie grinned cheekily. "Where you even a scout?" I asked. "Nope!" He laughed. I huffed. "But I was in FFA back in school in Texas." He smiled. "You're from Texas originally?" I asked him. He nodded his head. "Yeah, born and raised just outside Dallas." He nodded. I moaned a little. He raised an eyebrow. "Um.. Sorry. Mental imagery... Cowboy boots, cowboy hat, tight jeans.. Oh boy..." I groaned in appreciation. This time Sydney was right there with me, we both paused to appreciate the thought of Richie all cowboyed up. "Behave... Both of you." Richie warned, pointing at us. We giggled simultaneously, sharing a look that only best friends can do.


	5. Chapter 5

Richie and I just sort of lounged around for the day. I was off this weekend, so work wasn't an issue. "I was serious you know?" He asked me. "About coming to stay at my place." He clarified. "R-really?" I asked smiling. He nodded. "I'd like that." I told him shyly. He tugged me closer to him on the couch, kissing my forehead. As the day wore on, I packed my bag, and we headed back to Richie's place. I wasn't sure what to expect, but the gorgeous suburban home wasn't it. I expected some sort of messy bachelor pad. But his home was beautiful. We went in and Richie set my bag down in his room. "Make yourself at home, I'm going to grab a shower real quick then we can grab some dinner." He said. I nodded and headed downstairs to watch tv until he was ready. It didn't take him long, I had just tuned into a re-run of MasterChef when he came back downstairs. I bit my lip and slyly checked him out as he walked passed me and pulled on his boots. "Ready honey?" He asked. I nodded and we headed out.

After dinner, I was exhausted. All my non-sleeping was catching up to me. I was half asleep by the time Richie parked his truck in the garage. He came around and opened my door, helping me down, and guiding me inside the house. "Come on sleepy girl, let's get you upstairs and in bed." He chuckled. I huffed and snuggled into his arms, refusing to move. He snorted and scooped me up, lifting me easily and carrying me to his bedroom. I kicked off my shoes when he set me down. Then I stumbled out of my pants, nearly falling on my face. "Jesus Claire! Be careful!" Richie exclaimed, catching me before I hit the ground. I huffed, shucking my bra and taking it off beneath my shirt. He shook his head at my antics, toeing off his boots and socks. I reached for his belt. "Off." I grumbled, tugging at his pants. He complied, peeling off the denim until he was in just a tshirt and his boxers. I reached for his shirt, yanking it up and trying to get it off quickly as possible. "Woah! Jesus Claire, hang on!im taking it off see? It's off." He rushed out after I nearly strangled him with his own shirt. I sighed as I took in him in. My eyes glazing over. He tucked me into bed and curled up behind me after setting his alarm. Within minutes I was out like a light.

 _I moaned long and low, my back arching and my toes curling as he kissed his way up my torso. Our lips locked and I used the distraction to flip us over. I straddled his hips, and sat. Sheathing him fully inside me. "Fuck!" I yelled, panting and trembling. As my hips started a rhythm, my sounds got louder. I bounced harder.. Faster.. Up.. Down.. I felt it building inside of me, and it was too much to stop. The faster I moved, the louder I got. "Richie! Richie! Richie! Richie! Richie! Oh shit..._ _ **Richie!**_

I sat straight up, gasping for breath, my body trembling. That was too vivid. Too much. A dream had never felt so realistic. I panted, trying to calm my body down. It wasn't working, so I carefully untangled myself from Richie's body and headed into the bathroom. I closed the door before turning on the light, then started the shower. A cold shower. I stripped off my clothes and stepped in, biting my lip to keep from crying out at the frigid temperature. I was still too keyed up, I was trembling and achy and wet. Everything was over sensitized. I was ready to cry. Just as I sniffled, a big fan hand reached in and turned the water to warm. The temperature raised slowly until it was just this side of scalding. Then a very naked Richie stepped in behind me. I tended. "Relax, come here honey. You're wound too tight." He growled, pulling me back into his chest. "Richie.." I whispered. "Shh.. I've got you. Just trust me, ok?" he said, nibbling along my neck. I trembled and nodded. "Good girl." He growled and turned me to face him, locking his lips to mine for a kiss that had me seeing stars. "Hang on to something..." Was his only warning.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hold onto something.." Richie growled. I whimpered and Slapped one of my hands against the tiled wall, the other on his shoulder. He chuckled darkly and dropped to his knees, still nearly eye level with me. "You're so tiny, I'm kneeling, and I can still look you in the eyes." He rumbled. "I'm n-not! You're just freakishly large. I'm normal siz-oh shit! W-what are you doing?! R-Richie? Oh! Oh.. Ohhhhhh..." I stuttered out. My tirade started out sarcastic, and ended on a moan. While I was talking, Richie adjusted his big body, sitting on the floor of the shower. He grabbed me by the back of my thighs and lifted me, depositing my legs over his shoulders. He grabbed my ass with one hand, the other bracing my back, supporting me so I wouldn't fall. He growled and dove in, face first between my thighs. I squealed and tried to scramble back, but he tightened his hold and yanked me even closer. I moaned, wiggling my hips. Richie chuckled from his spot between my legs. He didn't just use his mouth, he used his entire body. He tilted his head, this way and that. Rolled his shoulders as he moved. It was an art. He played my body like a fine tuned instrument, and when I snapped, I was too far gone to worry about being shy. I screamed out, my hand going from his shoulder to his hair, and I tugged. He growled and moved in one more time. I screeched and tried to scramble back. It was too much. Too sensitive. He slid me back, and lowered my legs back to the floor. I kept sliding until I was seated in his lap, my head thunked against his chest. I painted heavily, and Richie stroked my back. "Feel better?" He asked softly. I mumbled something unintelligible into his chest. He chuckled and tilted me back so that I was leaning back against his knees, my body on display. "My God you're gorgeous, you know that?" He rumbled sexily. I purred, arching my back up towards him. "Easy baby.." He said gently, stoking a big hand down my stomach. When his thumb slid over my nub, I jumped, moving away from the contact. He chuckled arrogantly and slid a finger inside of me. I tightened around him and moaned. "Fuck even your fingers are big..." I trailed off on a groan as he slid the digit out, then back in, along with a second one. he curled them inside of me, rubbing against my g-spot expertly. I screamed out my release and nearly slid off of his lap. I sounded like a banshee, but I couldn't care less. I'd never felt something so good, so incredible. "Jesus!" I panted. "It's your move babe, you can go back to bed alone, while I spend some quality time here in the shower. Or we can both go back to bed, where I promise I'll be gentle. Which is it Claire?" Richie growled as he eased us to our feet. I stepped out of the shower. He sighed. I smirked and reached for him. He grinned cheekily, scooping me up in his arms and rushing is into the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning when I woke up, I was alone. I looked around and noticed a note on the pillow next to me.

 _Good morning beautifu, sorry I didn't wake you, but since you rarely sleep I figured I'd better let you rest. I'll be on a job site until 4:00 this afternoon. You're welcome to hang around, make yourself at home. My truck keys are hanging on the hook by the door. Feel free to take the truck if you want to get out of the house, or if you need to get home. I don't mind. I'll clean you on my lunch break._

 _~Richie_

I grinned when I saw the letter, tracing his writing with my fingers. I grabbed my cell phone from the nightstand and called Sydney. "Hello?" She answered. "Oh my God. I did it!" I squealed. "You did what?" She laughed. "I slept over at Richie's place last night. And we umm... You know." I giggled. As I went to stand I winced at the soreness between my legs. "Owwww" I groaned. "Oh yeah... So can you walk?" Sydney teased me. "Not quite." I _chuckled,_ hobbling to the bathroom. When I got there, I saw another note taped to the mirror. "Hey hold on a second.." I told Sydney. She agreed, and I read the second note.

 _Take a hot bath. It'll ease the ache. Soak for a while, relax there's aspirin in the medicine cabinet, and breakfast downstairs in the microwave._

I sighed at the thoughtfulness, and grabbed the asprin. I re-read the note to Sydney and she aww'ed. "So I'm bored, Richie dosent get off work until later this afternoon, wanna grab lunch, do some shopping? I can meet you in town." I asked her. She agreed quickly and We agreed to meet at our favorite diner at 11:00am. I hung up and filled the tub with steaming water, I saw a bottle of vanilla bubble bath on the edge of the tub, with a note that said ' _use me'._ Once I was settled in the tub,I grabbed my phone and texted Richie.

C- Thank you for the notes, and the bubble bath, and the breakfast. I haven't made it downstairs yet, taking advantage of your tub.

R- without me? I'm jealous. And you're very welcome honey.

C- so I was wondering, can I borrow your truck to meet up with Sydney for lunch and some shopping? :)

R- of course, I told you you're welcome to use it. Lol. I was thinking dinner tonight, unless you have other plans that is?

C- I'm all yours. How about instead of going out, we stay in? I'll cook.

R-you got yourself a deal little girl. See you at home babe.

C- :*

I ended the conversation with a kissy face, giggling and smiling to myself. Noticing the time, I quickly finished my bath and dried off. I pulled on one of Richie's tshirts and headed downstairs, intent on breakfast. When I walked into the kitchen, I headed for the microwave and grabbed my plate. Bacon, eggs, and toast. There was still fresh coffee, and a gallon of orange juice on the counter. I scarfed it down quickly then ran back upstairs to get ready. I grabbed his keys and walked into the garage. When I climbed up into the truck, I had to laugh. My feet dangled above the floor, no where near the pedals. I snapped a quick picture and sent it to Richie. He replied quickly with 'that just made my day. Be careful on the road tiny.'. I laughed. As I finished adjusting the seat and mirrors, I lowered the steering wheel and buckled up. Then my phone dinged with a notification from Instagram. I opened it up. Richie had posted the picture I just sent him, tagging me, with the caption "When your woman drives your truck..." I cracked up laughing and commented with "#mymanisbiggerthanyours", then put my phone away to drive.


	8. Chapter 8

I sped into town, knowing I was late to meet Sydney. I parked Richie's truck next to Syd's car and hurried inside. I spotted her sitting at a table by the window, and headed over to sit. I attempted to cross my legs and winced. Crossing my ankles instead. "You're walking like you rode a horse for too long." She pointed out. "Well..." I grinned sheepishly. She snorted and swatted me on the arm. We ordered and caught up while we waited for the food. "Wanna take the truck to go shopping?" I asked her. "Truck? What truck?" Sydney asked curiously. "Oh, I'm in Richie's truck." I pointed out the window to the beast of a truck. "Oh hell yeah!" Sydney cheered. We hurried through lunch then hopped in the truck. We rolled down the windows, cranked up some bass-heavy tunes, and gunned it. We flew out of the lot, gravel flying and tailpipes roaring. We giggled hysterically as we pulled up to a red-light. "Hey lil mammas, lookin good ladies!" A rather short man attempted to hit on us. "Yeah that's a nice truck!" His buddy shouted. Just as they asked for our phone numbers, the light turned green and we took off. The rest of our day was filled with shopping, spending way too much money, and a mani/pedi to finish us off. Sydney and I parted ways and I headed back to Richie's to start supper.

Our night ended with us snuggled up watching a Steelers game on the couch. I didn't want to, but I had to bring it up. "So.. I'm going to have to go home eventually.." I mumbled. "Nope." Richie replied quickly. I laughed. "Richie I'm serious, I have work tomorrow, and I'm out of clean clothes. As much as I love staying here, I really do need to get home." I sighed sadly. "I know honey, these past few days have been pretty great." He answered, patting my hip. I stood to gather my things. "Besides, I need to prove a point." I chuckled. "And what's that?" Richie grinned. "That I can actually sleep without you in the bed." I stuck my tongue out at him. Since Richie and I had started sharing a bed, I had been sleeping like a rock. I was determined to prove to myself that I could sleep without him. He cracked up laughing as we started the drive to my house. We spent the 30 minute trip talking about the upcoming weekend and finalizing our plans. I agreed to go to the club again, if Richie promised not to pull me up on stage. When we pulled in my driveway, he came around and opened my door, helping me down. Richie grabbed my bag and walked me to my door. When I unlocked it, he set my bag inside then tugged me into his arms. I sighed pitifully. "I like when you hold me. Everything else fades away, and it's just us. In our own little bubble." I mumbled into his chest. Richie smiled and picked me up, cradling me tighter to his chest. We shared a kiss, then he set me down, and headed back to his truck. He waved as he pulled onto the road. I was already lonesome.


	9. Chapter 9

I was startled by someone banging on my front door. Glancing at the alarm clock, I noticed it was just after midnight. I had been tossing and turning since I laid down, unable to sleep. Looks like my insomnia was back in full force. Awesome. I got up and went to the door, wondering who the hell was at my house. When I looked through the peephole, I saw an irritated Richie. I opened the door quickly. "Richie? What's wrong? Did something happe-" he cut me off. "Not a word Claire. I've got to be on a job site for 6am. That gives me 5 hours to sleep and an hour to get there. You... Bed... Now..." He growled, pointing at me then down the hall. He shut my front door and locked it, then guided me towards my bedroom. We laid down and he sighed. "I couldn't sleep." He said. "Me either. I've been tossing and turning since you've dropped me off." I admitted shyly. "Come here honey." Richie opened his arms and I snuggled up to him, drifting off nearly instantly. His steady breathing and relaxed posture told me that he was asleep. I wasn't far behind him, falling asleep with a grin on my face.

When I woke the next morning, Richie had ready left for work. I hopped in the shower and then got ready for work. I was a little frustrated with myself, it was pathetic really. I couldnt sleep without Richie. The only saving grace was that he apparently could no longer sleep without me either. I grinned to myself as I texted him.

C- have a good day!

R- I'm too big for that doll-sized bed of yours. We're sleeping at my place tonight.

C- it's not doll-sized! You're just freakishly large. :P

R- your entire house is doll-sized. I have to duck to walk the rough the door. be glad you're cute... ;)

I giggled to myself and got back to work. I was a paralegal at a law firm here in Tampa, and my days passed pretty slowly. A while later, I was sitting in my office debating whether or not I wanted to go grab lunch when I heard a commotion outside by the lobby. I scrambled to the door to see what was going on, and every female in the building was gathered around gaping at the man that walked in. "There's my girl!" I heard a familiar gruff voice say. I looked up and saw Richie. He was looking extra scrumptious today, straight off the job site. He had on some tight, well worn jeans, work boots, and a burgundy plaid snap-down shirt over a grey tank top. Good lord the man was beautiful. He made his way towards me and scooped me up, spinning me around in a one arm hug that had me giggling as he set me back down. The women looked on in envy. I preened. "Hungry beautiful? Thought we could have lunch in your office." He said, holding up a big bag of food. "Mmm! Lunch! Gimme!" My stomach growled and I reached for the bag. Richie chuckled and held it up out of my reach. "Riiichhiiieeee... I'm little, that's cheating! Feed me!" I whined, stomping my foot. He laughed and swooped in for a kiss. I lead him to my office, and closed the door behind us. My co-workers gawked through the windows. "For such a small woman, you can out eat most men. You know that?" He grinned as I scarfed my lunch. "You're one to talk! You eat like a horse!" I pointed to the two 12" sub sandwiches he had for himself, along with the personal pizza, chips, and a cookie. "I'm a big boy..." He shrugged. "Uh-huh..." I mumbled, eyeing him up and down. My eyes locking about 6 inches south of his belt buckle. "Pervert." He smirked. I nodded happily. "Your fault." I shrugged. He looked smug at that. We talked over lunch then my hands ended up wandering. When I reached for his belt buckle, he caught both my hands in his and pulled them behind my back, leaning down to give me a kiss that had my knees turning to jelly. "I'll see you tonight sweetheart." He grinned. I nodded, blushing. As he walked out of the building, I overheard the women's comments. 'That body!' 'He's so big!' 'Those jeans!' 'That ass!' 'All that hair!' The list went on and on. Yeah, I was pretty damn lucky. I was also falling fast and hard. I cringed at that last thought. I wasn't sure what Richie was looking for, if he wanted something serious or to keep things light. As much as I was dreading it, I'd have to talk to him about that tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

When I got off work, I ran home long enough to grab some clothes and everything I'd need to sleep at Richie's house, as we agreed to earlier. I was still nervous about the conversation we needed to have. I was falling for him. Hard. He was an incredible man. Beside his looks, he was funny, thoughtful, sweet, caring, you name it. He made me happy, deliriously happy. But I still wasn't sure where he stood. I didn't know if he wanted something serious, like long term commitment, or if he wanted to keep things light. If he chose the latter, I'm not sure what I'd do. I was already so dependent on him, I couldn't stand the idea of not seeing him anymore. But I couldn't be just a booty call, I'm just not wired that way. When I pulled up to the house, I parked and knocked on the door. Richie opened it with a grin. "Hey sweetheart, come on in. Go ahead and put your stuff in our room then get comfortable. Dinner's almost ready." He smiled. I missed most of what he was saying though. He was fresh out the shower, barefoot and his hair still damp, wearing a pair of low slung gym shorts. My tongue felt like it was stuck to the roof of my mouth, and I swallowed dryly. He gave me a quick peck then turned and headed back into the kitchen. He really did have a spectacular ass. I grinned cheekily and decided to bring my things upstairs. When I came back down to the kitchen, Richie had just finished pouring me a glass of wine. He set it next to me plate and we sat down to eat. "So you're officially the topic of my entire office now. Every female in the building wants to know who you are, if we're together or if you're single, and if you have any brothers that look remotely like you." I snorted. Richie chuckled. "Well, I'm Rick Harper. Richie for short, but you know that. No, I'm not single. Yes we are together, and no, I'm an only child." He grinned. "Do they have anymore questions?" He asked. "That about covers it.. But I have one." I said shyly. He nodded at me to continue. "Well.. What is this?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow. "Uhh.. Steak?" He rumbled. I snorted. I shook my head. "No, this.. U.S.. What are we doing? I mean, if there is an us that is.. I don't want to assume... I just.." I ramble on. Richie stood and came around until he was kneeling in front of me. I ducked my head. He tilted my chin up and caught my eyes. "There is most definitely an us Claire. I'm too old to play games. I like you, a lot. There's a connection between us that runs deep. I'm not a little boy that's gonna get cold feet, I'm a grown ass man who knows exactly what he wants. I want you in my life. I want to take you out. I want to make love to you. I want to hold you while you sleep. I want to curl up on the couch and watch movies with you. I want it all." He said seriously. "R-really?" I squeaked out. He chuckled. "Yes baby girl. Really." He said, kissing me softly. "I want that too." I whispered against his lips. I kissed him this time, with lots of tongue and teeth. He growled. I whimpered. "Richie..." I sighed. "Hmm?" He rumbled in between kisses. "I'm not hungry anymore..." I purred. He smirked and caught me by the back of my thighs, hoisting me up into the air as he stood. I squealed and wrapped my legs around his waist. Richie braced one hand under my behind, and with the other, he swiped everything off the kitchen table. Dishes, wineglasses, everything. "Richie!" I exclaimed. "I'll clean it up later." He growled and set me down on the table, pulling my shirt up and off. My bra followed, and I laid back as he tugged off my shoes pants and underwear. When I was completely bare beneath him, spread out on his kitchen table, Richie chuckled darkly. I was panting as he leaned down and kissed me. He trailed his kisses along my jaw, my neck, my shoulder. Then my breasts. He wrapped his lips around my nipple and sucked, stroking the bud with the flat of his tongue. He paid equal attention to the other breast, then kissed his way down my stomach. I trembled when he nipped at my hipbone. Richie grabbed my ankles, his big hands wrapping around them completely, and positioned my feet on the edge of the table. Like this, I was wide open to his gaze. He grabbed a chair and sat, directly in front of me, as if I were a feast. He rumbled in approval, and I trembled. Panting. "Richie please..." I didn't know what I was pleading for, I just knew I needed something... Anything. He passed his thumb over my clit, barely touching it, before pulling back and licking his finger. He moaned at the taste of me, before leaning forward and stroking me with his tongue in a long leisurely lap. "Oh G-g-God.." I stuttered. I was soaked, I knew I was. Hell, I was probably leaving a puddle on Richie's kitchen table, but I didn't care. Right now, all I could focus on was the way he swirled his tongue in tight circles, then dipped it inside of me. My eyes were rolling around in my skull, and when he nipped my sensitive little nub, I screamed out my orgasm. When he pulled back, his face was shiny, and I had the sudden urge to lick him clean. As dirty as it sounded. I moved to wait up to do just that, but Richie flattened a big hand in the center of my chest, easing me back down. When my back touched the table again, he sat, pulled his chair closer, then slid one long finger inside of me. I grunted and splayed my legs as wide as I could. "Good girl.." He praised me. I writhed beneath him, mumbling out gibberish that made no sense. By the time he added a second finger, I flew over the edge again. We were just getting started, and all I could think was that it was gonna be a long ass night.


End file.
